


Candia

by asrial



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Milking, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a perdu ses pouvoirs pour quelques temps. Ce n'est pas la faute d'Odin. Ce n'est la faute de personne. C'est juste le lot d'un jotun dans sa situation. Heureusement, Thor est là pour lui depuis toujours lorsque cette partie de son héritage s'exprime. Comme toujours. Et Thor adoooore le soulager. C'est si doux sur sa langue. Si cremeux...  *lime*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candia

**Author's Note:**

> (Oui, je sais, c'est a peine plus qu'un PWP mais ca me travaille le cerveau depuis que j'ai fait la bêtise de regarder un reportage sur la filière lait bio et juste après les scènes coupées de Thor avec Thor qui traite son frère de "vache". Désolée. )
> 
> (Et un jour, je parviendrais au cœur du sujet sans écrire 20 pages d'intro -_-)

La porte principale du laboratoire tomba avec un bruit de fin du monde couplé avec une batterie de cuisine.  
IronMan et Captain America entrèrent les premiers pour sécuriser l'entrée en se débarrassant de la poignée de Doombots qui gardaient l'entrée.  
Les robots explosèrent l'un après l'autre avant que Natasha et Clint puissent se faufiler à l'intérieur.  
Ils étaient là pour une simple mission d'exfiltration.  
Un scientifique allemand spécialisé dans la génétique appliquée en usage médical avait été enlevé par Victor Von Doom presque quatre mois plus tôt.  
Le SHIELD n'avait pas bougé.  
Le scientifique n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre, il ne méritait pas qu'on risque de causer un accident diplomatique avec la Latvérie.  
Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Tony et Bruce se penchent sur les travaux du scientifique et les décodent.  
Là, retrouver le scientifique était devenu d'une importance capitale.  
L'homme travaillait sur l'utilisation de virus génétiquement créé pour la recombinaison ADN des malades. L'idée était bonne et progressait bien. Jusqu'à ce que le scientifique tombe sur un os.  
Le virus fonctionnait très bien. Les malades guérissaient… Mais le virus avait un effet secondaire. Une fois entré dans le système, ils y restaient. Petit à petit, ils se regroupaient dans le cortex cérébral et y causaient quelques dommages. D'apparence, ce n'était pas grand-chose. La victime n'en était pas changé ni dans son caractère, ni dans ses capacités.  
Par contre, elle devenait extrêmement facile à faire obéir.  
Correctement développé et employé, ce virus avait le potentiel pour créér une armée de zombies de combat cachés dans la population lambda d'un pays. Une fois la victime manipulée, sa programmation pouvait rester en sommeil pendant des années avant que le mot clé ne l'active.  
Les militaires voulaient le virus  
Le SHIELD voulait le virus.  
Doom voulait le virus.  
Et Stark voulait le virus.  
Les trois premiers pour l'utiliser, le dernier pour le détruire.  
Le scientifique qui l'avait créé était d'accord avec Stark. A part ce que Stark avait trouvé, tout le reste avait été détruit.   
Mais tout était dans le petit cerveau de son inventeur.  
Doom n'avait pas fait de détail quand il l'avait enlevé. L'intégralité du labo avait été vaporisée. Qu'est-ce qu'étaient quelques dizaines de victimes pour le roi de Latvérie ? Rien du tout !

"- Vous le trouvez ?"  
"- Laisse-nous un peu de temps, Tony. On est à peine dans les sous-sol."

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Doom, c'était que son délire mégalomaniaque un poil gothique ne lui laissait pas la bride sur le coup question décoration.  
Les prisonniers étaient toujours dans les sous-sols, dans le donjon à l'ancienne, chaines aux murs, plafond qui goute, rats et mauvaises odeurs inclues.

"- On y est… Bon sang, je crois que toutes les cellules sont pleines !"  
"- Des cobayes sans doute. Au moins en partie. Fury ? On fait quoi ?" Questionna Clint dans son oreillette.  
"- Faites sortir tout le monde. Mais votre priorité reste à l'allemand."  
"- Bien chef….Nat ?"  
"- Je prends à gauche."  
"- Ok.

Les deux assassins ouvrirent chaque cellule après l'autre pour faire sortir chaque prisonnier.  
Les victimes de Doom les remercièrent avec émotion. Ils savaient tous qu'ils venaient d'échapper à une mort certaine, douloureuse et atroce.

"- On le trouve nulle part !"  
"- Merde !"

Natasha arrêta une jeune femme avec un enfant dans les bras.

"- Attendez. Il y a d'autres cellules ?"

La jeune fille répondit en russe. Natasha passa à sa langue maternelle pendant qu'elle interrogeait la gamine.

"- Nat ?"  
"- Il y a d'autres cellules plus bas. D'après la fille, elles sont pour les "invités spéciaux". Le scientifique doit y être."

La tueuse interrogea encore la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui montre le monte-charge que Doom prenait pour descendre.

"- Stark on a besoin de vous ici. Le monte-charge est piégé. On a besoin de le pirater."  
"- Halala, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi, on se le demande !"  
"- Tony ! Finis avec ce bot et descend. Je finis avec les agents." Prévint Steve.

Le milliardaire obéit au Capitaine.  
Moins de trois minutes plus tard, il était à genoux devant le panneau de contrôle de l'ascenseur.  
La porte finit par s'ouvrir.

"- Et voilà ! Je suis le meilleur."  
"- Peut-être pas monsieur mais vous vous débrouillez."  
"- Tu me vexes, JARVIS."  
"- Vous aimez quand je vous maltraite."  
"- Petit dépravé."  
"- Vous m'avez programmé." La voix de l'IA était purement satisfaite.

Tony éclata de rire.  
Il entra le premier dans l'ascenseur. S'il se décidait à tomber ou exploser, lui avait une chance de s'en tirer, contrairement aux deux assassins.

"- Ca m'a l'air bon, vous venez les gamins ?"

Clint foudroya du regard l'ingénieur mais entra dans le monte-charge avec la tueuse.  
Tony passa par-dessus les protocoles pour faire descendre l'appareil.  
La descente parut durer une éternité.  
Enfin, la porte se rouvrit.  
Tony passa encore une fois devant.

"- Ca fait moins château de Dracula ici."

Le niveau faisait plutôt laboratoire.

"- JARVIS, des traces de vie ?"  
"- Trois monsieur, dont une en train de s'éteindre."

Tony grimaça.  
Sur les indications de JARVIS, il se rua avec Natasha et Clint tout au fond du couloir sans s'occuper pour l'instant de la rangée de cellule.  
Une brusque nausée remonta dans la gorge du milliardaire lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'opération.  
Allongé sur une table, un homme d'une trentaine d'année, affreusement déformé, hoquetait difficilement pour respirer.  
Dès qu'il les vit, l'homme tendit la main vers eux.  
Tony se précipita

"- ATTENDS ! TONY !!"

Mais le milliardaire n'en avait cure.  
Il prit la main de l'homme dans la sienne.

"- Tuez…moi…" Supplia la victime.  
"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Quelque chose est en train de modifier sa structure génétique monsieur. Il a beau être branché sur un circuit de dérivés opiacés, il doit souffrir affreusement."  
"- Tuez……moi…." Insista l'homme.  
"- Une chance pour lui, J ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse de longues secondes.

"- Non."

Natasha n'attendit pas davantage. Elle tira dans le crane du pauvre homme.  
La main dans celle de Tony s'amollit immédiatement.

"- On ne pouvait rien faire, Tony." La voix de la tueuse était douce. 

Elle n'oubliait pas que malgré les années, Stark était un civil. Il avait un cœur d'artichaut et ne pouvait accepter certaines réalités. Mais ce n'était pas grave. Clint et elle étaient là pour ça. Comme Steve et Tony étaient là pour calmer leurs envies de meurtre lorsqu'il le fallait.  
Tony hocha la tête.  
Il le savait mais ça faisait mal quand même.  
Les trois Avengers se mirent à la recherche des deux autres prisonniers.  
Ils trouvèrent l'allemand le premier.  
L'homme était simplement dans une petite cellule relativement confortable.  
Il avait été visiblement battu et un peu torturé mais pas grand-chose.

"- Ca va aller ?"

L'homme hocha la tête.

"- Oui. Ca va. Merci…. Dominic ?"  
"- Do…Minic ?"  
"- La trentaine, brun, les yeux gris…"

L'homme que Natasha avait achevé.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
Le scientifique ferma les yeux une minute.

"- C'était mon assistant depuis dix ans…."

Clint l'aida à se lever puis ils allèrent ouvrir la dernière cellule.

"- Ho nom d'une bombe à fission nucléaire." Hoqueta Tony après avoir arraché la porte de ses gonds, comme celle de l'autre cellule.  
"- Anthony Stark."

Attaché au mur avec tellement de chaines que le poids seul avait empêché un éléphant de bouger, Loki le fixait avec un mélange d'épuisement et de résignation.

"- Depuis quand t'es là, Rodolphe ?"

Ils n'avaient plus eut le moindre signe de Loki depuis près d'un an. Et encore. Depuis trois ans, dès qu'ils lui mettaient la main dessus, le sorcier fuyait sans même chercher à se battre. Lorsqu'ils le trouvaient, c'était de toute façon chaque fois un accident.  
Loki gardait un profil le plus bas possible.   
Comme il ne causait plus de problème, le SHIELD avait décrété avoir d'autres chats à fouetter. Les recherches actives avaient été abandonnées depuis une blinde.

"- Il était déjà là quand j'ai été enlevé." Affirma le scientifique allemand.

Quatre mois au moins ? Loki était prisonnier ici depuis quatre mois au moins ?   
Et il n'avait pas réussi à se sauver ?  
C'était mieux que tout ce qu'Asgard elle-même avait réussi à faire pour le garder prisonnier.

"- On va te sortir de là."  
"- TONY !"  
"- Quoi, vous voulez vraiment le laisser entre les pattes de Doom ? Vous voulez expliquer à Thor qu'on a laissé son petit frère chéri se faire massacrer par un scientifique fou ? Surtout qu'il est persuadé que Loki est de nouveau un gentil garçon."

Loki fit la grimace.  
Il n'était pas un gentil garçon. Il n'avait jamais été un gentil garçon.  
Il voulait juste qu'on lui fiche la paix et parvenir à se reconstruire. Un peu.  
Ou tout au moins essayer.  
Clint poussa un soupir de fin du monde.

"- S'il tente la moindre chose, je lui tire dans l'œil."  
"- Mais oui, mais oui. On lui dira."

Tony s'accroupit devant le dieu.  
Avec un laser, il coupa avec précaution chaque chaine.  
Loki prit une profonde respiration, la première depuis ses mois.  
Ses vêtements étaient sales, il puait la mort, mais il ne pouvait pas y faire grand-chose.  
Sans compter qu'il mourrait de soif et de faim.  
A sa grande irritation, en plus de tout le reste, il ne tenait plus sur ses pieds.  
Le manque d'énergie y était pour beaucoup bien sûr, mais pas que.

"- Tu arrives à marcher, Rodolphe ?"  
"- ….. Je vais devoir vous demander de l'aide." Le ton était écœuré mais Loki prit la main offerte par le milliardaire sans hésiter.

Encore un an auparavant, il aurait manqué tuer l'humain pour avoir osé sous-entendre qu'il puisse être faible et avoir besoin d'aide.  
Actuellement… Il n'aurait même pas été capable d'invoquer la moindre illusion alors…  
Loki s'appuya lourdement sur Tony qui grimaça derrière son masque.  
Sans son armure, il aurait été incapable d'aider Loki à marcher. Le jotun devait approcher les 250 kg.  
La remontée fut plus pénible que la descente.  
Un énorme soupir de soulagement échappa à Loki lorsque le soleil toucha sa peau pour la première fois en plus de six mois.

#########################################

"- ….Il prépare quelque chose."  
"- Fury…"  
"- C'est obligé qu'il prépare quelque chose !"  
"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'il prépare ? D'après Bruce il n'a rien avalé depuis une éternité et en plus il doit être malade."  
"- Tony, ce qui m'inquiète le plus ce n'est pas le vide de son estomac. C'est qu'il n'ai pas encore essayé de s'enfuir."  
"- Il a pas non plus essayé de s'enfuir de chez Doom en plus de quatre mois hein."  
"- Et tu trouves ça normal ?" Insista Steve.

Tony resta silencieux.  
Il était d'accord.  
Depuis une semaine qu'ils avaient mis la main sur Loki, le sorcier n'avait rien tenté. Il n'avait pas non plus utilisé sa magie pas plus qu'il n'avait essayé de manipuler un de ses gardes.  
Pour l'instant, Loki se contentait de se baigner trois fois par jour après avoir cassé chaque caméra, puis de manger et dormir  
Pendant son sommeil, à chaque fois, les caméras étaient remplacées. A chaque fois, Loki les cassait encore.  
Pourtant, il laissait les autres.  
Steve était scandalisé. Ils pouvaient bien lui laisser son intimité quand il se lavait non ?  
Depuis deux jours, puisque la guerre des caméras ne semblait pas finir, Fury en avait fait placer à des endroits que même le jotun ne pouvait atteindre.  
En retour, Loki se baignait avec une serviette autour de lui.  
Petit à petit, même Fury trouvait son insistance à garder des caméras même dans les chiottes gênantes. La pudeur du jotun le mettait mal à l'aise.   
Et son insistance à ne pas la respecter le dérangeait de plus en plus. Il faisait ce qu'il devait mais… Il n'aurait pas fait ça à une femme ! Même si ça avait été Amora !  
Bon, c'était décidé, ils feraient retirer les caméras.

"- Alors on fait quoi ? Je vais finir par croire qu'il est malade. Regardez-le !"

Tony fit venir l'écran de la caméra de surveillance de la chambre. Comme tout le temps quand il n'était pas en train de manger ou de se laver, Loki était recroquevillé en position fœtale sur son lit, la couverture sur ses épaules et les bras repliés étroitement sur le torse.

"- Il ne bouge pas, il ne demande rien, il ne râle même pas… Pire ! Quand le garde lui apporte son repas, il le remercie !"

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment.  
Ils avaient essayés de manipuler Loki pour le faire parler mais le sorcier n'avait même pas daigné ouvrir les yeux. Comme s'il dormait vraiment en permanence hors repas et bain.  
Ça aussi s'était quelque chose qui avait interpellé les Avengers.  
Pourquoi Loki passait-il son temps dans l'eau chaude ?  
Tony n'était, lui, pas très étonné.  
Lorsqu'il était revenu d'Afghanistan, il avait aussi été pris d'une frénésie de douches. Les bains le laissaient terrifiés, mais être propre lui avait tellement manqué que c'était presque devenu un TOC. Les premières semaines, il n'avait pas été rare qu'il prenne jusqu'à dix douches par jours. Alors pour un Loki qui avait passé au moins quatre mois dans sa propre crasse… Trois bains, c'était pas cher payé !

"- Nous demanderons à Thor." Finit par conclure Fury.  
"- Il est revenu ?"  
"- Il est arrivé hier. Il est avec Jane Foster pour l'instant. Il ne devrait pas tarder."

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du groupe de héros.  
Leur petite famille était orpheline sans son labrador bipède préféré.  
Sur l'écran, Loki se réveilla en sursaut.  
L'expression totalement perdue, Loki se redressa rapidement.  
Il ramena la couette sur lui en se recroquevillant davantage sur lui-même.  
Il faisait petit garçon perdu comme ça, c'était affreux.  
Comment "ça" pouvait-il être le même individu que le malade qui avait mené les Chitauris ? C'était incompréhensible.

"- C'est affreux, j'ai envie de lui faire des câlins tellement il a l'air perdu et malheureux !" Murmura un agent dans le coin de la pièce.

A leur corps défendant, Steve et Bruce approuvèrent. Même Clint semblait partagé.  
Loki éternua soudain.

"- Quelqu'un peut lui apporter d'autres couvertures ?"  
"- Nan mais quand même, il fait déjà 25 dans la cellule.  
"- Ben il à froid, regardez comment il se recroqueville sur lui-même."

Bruce fronça les sourcils.

"- Il a froid. Où il a mal….On ne l'a pas examiné pour s'assurer que Doom ne lui avait pas faire de mal je vous rappelle."  
"- Et je te rappelle comment il a failli égorger le toubib avec ses dents quand il a voulu l'examiner ?"  
"- En même temps, il a voulu le foutre à poil." Fit remarquer Tony. "Vu comment il grimpe au mur à cause des caméras dans la salle de bain…"

C'était un argument valide. 

"- MES AMIS !"  
"- Ha ! Thor ! Regarde qui on a trouvé en allant Peter ses dents à Doom !" Salua Tony, un grand sourire au visage.

Thor entra dans la salle de surveillance avant de se figer en voyant Loki sur les écrans.  
Il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis une éternité.

"- Loki ? Qu'est-ce que…"  
"- Il était prisonnier de Doom."  
"- Evidement qu'il devait l'être !" S'emporta soudain Thor. "Le pauvre, il doit souffrir le martyr !"  
"- …Thor ?"  
"- Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas demandé de l'aide comme d'habitude."

Le prince d'Asgard semblait au bord des larmes.

"- …Tu sais ce qu'à ton frère ?"  
"- Evidement, Ami Fury."  
"- Alors tu sais peut-être pourquoi il ne s'est pas encore enfuit ?"  
"- Parce qu'il ne le peut pas. Il n'a plus accès à sa magie."  
"- Heu….. Pourquoi ? Il a quoi ?"

Thor hésita.  
Il y avait des choses qui ne se disaient pas.

"- Mes amis….Il y a certaines choses dont on ne parle pas. Je vous demanderai de respecter un minimum de retenue."  
"- Allez, fais pas ta précieuse" Insista Clint. "Il a quoi ton frère ?"

Thor jeta un regard froid sur l'archer.

"- Je ne te vois pas t'intéresser aux menstrues de Lady Romanov, Fils de Barton. Alors pourquoi devrais-je partager les secrets intimes de mon frère ?"

Clint était passé au fuchsia, en même temps que Natasha.  
Non mais qu'on laisse ses Tampax tranquilles !

"- Je veux voir mon frère." Exigea Thor. "Et je veux qu'il soit placé dans une vraie chambre. Il n'aura pas accès à ses pouvoirs avant de longs mois."

Fury protesta un peu mais Thor n'en démordit pas. Soit ils déplaçaient Loki, soit il partait avec lui.  
Finalement, Tony coupa la poire en deux.  
Loki viendrait avec eux, à la tour Stark. S'ils n'arrivaient pas à le contenir à six, ils pouvaient rendre leur tablier de superhéros non ?  
Fury finit par accepter en grommelant.

###########################################

Thor posa doucement son frère sur le lit.  
Loki avait été surpris de voir Thor.  
Depuis une semaine qu'il était détenu, il avait fini par accepter que son frère ne veuille tout simplement plus le voir.  
Ça lui avait fait mal.  
Plus mal qu'il ne l'avait anticipé.  
Il avait passé un temps infini à se persuader qu'il n'aimait pas Thor, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'il était très bien tout seul.  
Devant ce qu'il avait accepté comme un abandon, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne faisait que se mentir à lui-même.  
Il a avait un besoin désespéré de son frère, de sa présence…De son amour même.  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas tenté de se sortir des griffes de Doom une fois le premier mois écoulé.  
Thor ne le cherchait pas.  
Donc quelle importance qu'il sorte ? Il n'y avait personne pour l'attendre n'est-ce pas ?  
Et voilà qu'il apparaissait que Thor était juste à Asgard.

"- Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?"

Loki hocha lentement la tête.

"- Ca va. Merci."

Thor l'étudia une longue minute.

"- Ne me mens pas, Loki…. Je sais ce qui t'arrive. Ce n'est pas la première fois, tu le sais."

Loki détourna les yeux.

"- Combien de temps ?"  
"- Presque huit mois."

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- QUOI ? Tant que ça ! Et tu n'es pas venu me voir ? Ho…Loki…."  
"- Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu voudrais bien m'aider ?"

Désolé, Thor s'assit sur le lit près de son frère.

"- Je ne pourrais jamais faire autre chose que t'aider mon frère. Depuis le temps, j'espérais que tu le savais. Jamais je ne pourrais me détourner de toi."  
"- Tu es un idiot."  
"- L'amour est aveugle mon frère. C'est ce que disent les mortels et je suis assez d'accord avec eux. Que m'importe tes fautes, mon Loki. Nous sommes une famille. Je t'aime, c'est tout."

Thor avait posé une main sur la joue de son cadet et le fixait avec cet horripilant sourire tendre et ce regard insupportable dégoulinant d'amour.  
Loki aurait pu le frapper.  
Le prince ainé se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de son cadet.

"- Installe toi confortablement mon frère, je reviens vite."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il regarda Thor quitter la grande chambre que Stark lui avait attribuée.  
On pourrait en dire ce qu'on voudrait, l'humain savait être généreux.   
La chambre seule devait approcher les quarante mètres carrés.   
D'après ce que lui avait dit l'ingénieur lorsqu'il avait détaillé un peu la pièce, la porte de droite devait s'ouvrir sur une grande salle de bain avec une baignoire assez grande pour trois Asgardiens poilus et la porte de gauche sur un dressing. Pour l'instant, ce dernier était vide mais Stark lui avait dit avoir faire faire une garde-robe complète pour lui et qu'elle arriverait sous 48h. En attendant, il devrait se contenter des vêtements que le SHIELD lui avait fournis ou de ceux de son frère.  
Loki soupira lourdement.  
Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.  
Il détestait marcher avec des chaussures. Il avait toujours détesté ça. Comme les sous-vêtements de Midgar d'ailleurs.  
Son frère avait un peu le même souci pour ces derniers.  
Ça ne faisait pas partie de leur culture.  
Comme les pantalons en cuir et les vestes en acier ne faisait pas parti de celle des humains.  
Loki alla pour retirer sa veste mais grimaça.  
Avec un soupir, il la referma sur son torse.  
Il allait devoir reprendre un bain.

#########################################

"- Alors PointBreak, ton petit frère est bien installé ?"

Thor remercia chaleureusement Tony.

"- Oui, je vous remercie tous de votre aide, mes amis. Je ne pensais pas que Fury accepterait si facilement de laisser Loki à mes soins.  
"- En même temps, sans sa magie, il peut pas faire grand-chose." Fit remarquer Clint.  
"- Il n'empêche, mes amis. Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez."  
"- Il va aller bien maintenant ?"  
"- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais pouvoir l'aider à présent. Comme toujours."

Tony se mordit la langue.  
Comme les autres, il crevait de savoir ce qu'avait le jotun.  
Pourtant, il n'insista pas.

"- Ben on va te laisser avec lui alors. Tu n'aurais qu'à prévenir JARVIS si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Le diner est dans trois heures. Pizza ?"

Tout le monde approuva.  
Thor remercia encore puis retourna auprès de son frère.  
Dès que la porte de la chambre du jotun se fut refermée sur le prince, les Avengers restant s'entre regardèrent.  
Puis ils filèrent avec la célérité d'une antilope traquée jusqu'à la salle vidéo.

"- JARVIS, sur écran ! Et sois discret ! Il ne faut pas que Rodolphe réalise qu'il est surveillé. Laisse les caméras immobiles et sans loupiottes."  
"- Bien monsieur."

Les écrans s'allumèrent.

#######################################

Thor toqua avant d'entrer dans la chambre puis referma derrière lui avec le verrou.  
Non qu'il craigne que Loki tente de s'échapper, mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre par inadvertance et les surprenne.  
Immédiatement, Thor retira son armure, ses bottes, les posas près de Mjolnir puis s'assit près de son frère.  
Loki se cagoussouna immédiatement dans ses bras.

"- Tu aurais vraiment du venir me voir avant, Loki."

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

"- Ca aurait fini par passer."  
"- Au bout de combien de temps ? Deux, trois ans ? Tu passerais trois ans sans tes pouvoirs ?"

Loki soupira.

"- ….Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment l'occasion de les utiliser de toute façon."

Thor secoua la tête. L'amour de son frère pour sa magie était proverbial.

"- Tu es parfois idiot mon Loki."

Le jotun renifla tristement.  
Thor le repoussa finalement gentiment.  
Bouton après bouton, il ouvrit la veste de son frère, l'en débarrassa puis secoua la tête.  
La chemise était humide.

"- Ho… Loki… Ça doit être affreusement douloureux !"

Avec précaution, Thor ouvrit la chemise de son frère puis l'en dégagea.  
Il secoua encore la tête, désolé.   
L'humidité était évidente.

##################################

Dans la salle vidéo, les Avengers fixaient l'écran, la bouche grande ouverte.

"- Je rêve ou…." Balbutia Steve.  
"- Nan, tu rêves pas Mister Freeze." Le contraria Tony.  
"- Boobies." Confirma Clint.  
"- Maiiiiiis c'est pas un homme, Loki ????"  
"- Ben… Normalement… Si ?" Tenta Tony, perplexe.  
"- Ouai. Mais quand même boobies !" Insista Clint.  
"- …. Il fait QUOI là, Thor ????" Se crispa Natasha soudain.

##################################

Thor posa doucement ses énormes pattes sur la toute petite poitrine de Loki, à peine plus ronde que celle d'une adolescente.  
Le Jotun laissa échapper un petit sanglot.  
Le prince d'Asgard soupira encore une fois avec tristesse.  
Les petits seins étaient durs et chaud dans ses paumes.  
Loki devait souffrir le martyr.  
Gentiment, Thor massa précautionneusement les chairs engorgées.

"- Tu aurais vraiment du venir me voir." Insista encore Thor.

Loki ne répondit pas.  
Il avait fermé les yeux et se détendait lentement sous le massage de son frère.  
Lorsque ça lui arrivait, il cachait toujours cette marque de faiblesse qu'était cette embarrassante et féminine poitrine avec des bandes serrées.  
Mais avec les mois passant, la douleur était devenue si forte qu'il n'avait plus eut la force de la contenir. Ca finirait par passer bien sûr, comme à chaque fois que sa période de fertilité passait, mais c'était à chaque fois une torture.  
La première fois, quand il était encore adolescent, il avait eu si peur qu'il n'en avait parlé à personne. C'était par accident que Thor avait découvert l'anatomie complète de son frère.  
Et c'était encore par accident qu'il avait découvert comme le soulager en attendant que son cycle reproductif Jotun le fasse revenir de "génitrice" potentiel à "géniteur"  
Le dos appuyé contre le large torse de son frère, Loki avait fermé les yeux.  
Le visage posé au creux de son cou, il gémissait de soulagement sous les doigts délicats et agiles de Thor qui massait avec douceur sa petite poitrine.

"- Thor…"  
"- Ca va un peu mieux ?"

Loki hocha péniblement la tête.

"- Bon…"

Thor pressa doucement un téton engorgé entre ses doigts.  
Immédiatement, un fluide blanc/bleuté en jaillit.  
Loki geignit encore.  
Ce que ça faisait du bien !!!  
Il avait bien essayé de se soulager lui-même, il n'était pas idiot, mais jamais il n'y parvenait comme son frère. Lui, ne parvenait en général qu'à se faire mal.

##################################

"- Des montées de lait maintenant ? Sérieusement ???"  
"- Tony…."  
"- Nan mais sérieusement ! C'est quoi ce type ? Une coquille Saint-Jacques géante ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment un mec au moins ?"  
"- HO BON SANG !" Steve s'étrangla à moitié.

Tony se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran et en avala sa salive de travers.

##################################

Thor fit s'allonger son frère sur le lit.  
Plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Jane, il déposa une ligne de baiser sur le cou de Loki puis descendit lentement le long de sa gorge.   
Le jotun ferma les yeux de plaisir.  
Il y avait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché avec douceur.  
Ses doigts se perdirent immédiatement dans les mèches blondes de son ainé.  
Thor sourit doucement avant de prendre un mamelon gonflé entre ses lèvres.  
L'asgardien ne put retenir un petit ronron de plaisir lorsque le lait chaud et sucré jaillit sur sa langue.  
Le lait de son frère était toujours extrêmement riche, crémeux, chaud et sucré.  
Par curiosité, Thor avait cherché à gouter celui d'asgardiennes, d'Elfes et même d'humaines à l'occasion.  
Jamais un autre lait n'avait été aussi délicieux que celui de son frère.   
A présent qu'il savait ce qu'était son frère, la raison lui en paraissait évidente. Pour survivre dans un environnement aussi particulier que celui de Jotunheim, les bébés Jotnars avaient besoin d'une nourriture extrêmement riche pour survivre. 

Sous les doigts de Thor, Loki se décontractait petit à petit à mesure que son frère le soulageait du lait qui lui gonflait douloureusement la poitrine.  
Lorsque Thor eut asséché un premier sein, il se pencha sur le second.  
Aussi délicatement qu'avec l'autre, il avala gorgée après gorgée du précieux liquide bleuté jusqu'à le vider complètement.   
Un peu de lait coula au coin de ses lèvres lorsque Thor se redressa.  
A présent que le lait en avait été extrait, la poitrine de Loki avait retrouvé sa forme normale masculine. La seule preuve que quelque chose n'était pas ordinaire était le mamelon trop foncé et trop large qui refusait de s'apaiser et restait dur sous les lèvres de Thor.  
D'ici une douzaine d'heure, il faudrait que le prince d'Asgard recommence mais il n'était jamais récalcitrant à soulager son frère. Il aimait trop la friandise qu'était le lait de son frère pour la refuser.  
Le blond lèche encore doucement le torse de Loki jusqu'à être sûr qu'il ne restait plus une goutte du précieux liquide qui lui aurait échappé puis se redressa.  
Les yeux mi-clos, perdu dans le soulagement, Loki tendit la main pour la poser sur la joue barbue de son ainé.  
Thor l'attrapa au vol pour en embrasser la paume.  
Il y avait longtemps que Loki n'avait pas été fertile. Trop longtemps pour les gouts de Thor.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il dégrafa le pantalon de son frère.  
Loki releva les reins pour qu'il le lui retire.

#####################################

"- Non… Pitié NON !!!" Suppliait Tony.   
"- Ha tu avais tort en tout cas. Loki est bel et bien un mec. Fort bien membré en plus !"

Aucun des Avengers ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'écran. Et de se confondre en jalousie.

"- Un poney…C'est un poney…"  
"- Au-dessus de 20 cm…"  
"- 28 hors érection d'après mes calculs." Coupa JARVIS, toujours serviable et tout autant moqueur.  
"- JARVIS."  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Ta gueule."  
"- ……"  
"- Je retire ce que je viens de dire, Tony." Coupa soudain Clint.  
"- Hein ? ……Ho bon sang…."

######################################

Thor écarta lentement les jambes de son frère.  
Il descendit sur son ventre en traçant une ligne de baiser sur la peau pâle puis suivit le chemin des dames du bout de la langue jusqu'à venir effleurer le bout du membre de son frère pour y effacer une goutte de rosée du désir.  
Loki releva machinalement les genoux.

"- Thor…."

Le prince se redressa pour venir prendre les lèvres de son frère.  
Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de son ainé pour se serrer étroitement contre lui.  
Thor lui rendit son étreinte.  
Il adorait avoir son frère contre lui.

"- Attends."

Le blond se débarrassa de sa tunique puis reprit son cadet contre lui.  
Loki soupira de plaisir d'être peau à peau avec son ainé.  
Puis Thor glissa une main entre les cuisses du jeune jotun qui ne put retenir un long geignement de plaisir lorsque son frère caressa le petit clitoris caché juste sous ses testicules.

"- Thor !!!!" 

Le blond continua à le titiller du pouce pendant que deux doigts s'enfonçaient gentiment dans le vagin aussi étroit que brulant.  
Loki se mordit les lèvres pour retenir ses gémissements.  
Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'une masse incohérente de soupirs et de tremblements éperdus, Thor le rallongea sur le lit.  
Il descendit une fois de plus le long de son ventre.  
Ses doigts n'abandonnèrent pas l'entre jambe de Loki mais ses lèvres et sa langue remplacèrent son pouce.  
Il ne fallut pas très longtemps au jotun pour crier son plaisir si fort que les Avengers l'entendirent de la salle vidéo, sans passer par les enceintes.  
Thor recueillit autant que possible du fluide transparent qui s'échappa de son frère.  
Lentement, il le nettoya de la langue puis se redressa pour venir prendre Loki dans ses bras.  
Le jotun s'y cagoussouna immédiatement.  
Thor le serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
Loki gémit encore de retrouver ses gouts sur la langue de son frère puis le repoussa un instant.  
Avec un bout de draps, il lui essuya la barbe encore maculée de lait et de liquide.  
Thor l'embrassa sur le front.  
Une de ses mains retrouva sans peine le chemin de la toute petite poitrine qui gonflait lentement à nouveau.  
Il pinça gentiment un mamelon entre ses doigts.  
Une goutte de lait en perla encore.

"- Ca va mettre un certain temps hein ?"

Loki hocha la tête, épuisé.  
Des semaines, à tout le moins.  
Il se serra plus étroitement encore contre Thor. Contre sa cuisse, il sentait le désir rigide de son frère.  
Pourtant, il ne fit pas un geste pour le soulager.  
Il le ferait plus tard. Quand il aurait repris un peu de forces.  
Il s'endormit dans ses bras, enfin libre de toute douleur.  
Thor l'embrassa une fois encore sur le front avant de porter ses doigts à ses lèvres.  
Il refusait de gâcher la moindre goutte du lait de son frère.

##############################

"- Bien… Messieurs…Et madame….. Je propose de bruler cette bande." Proposa Tony.  
"- Et de jamais en parler. Jamais." Insista Steve.  
"- A personne." Confirma Clint.  
"- Quand même médicalement…"  
"- BRUCE !!!"  
"- D'accord, d'accord…."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel.  
Bande de crétins.  
Et non, elle n'était pas jalouse du tout de Loki.   
Le jotun n'avait pas du tout le meilleur de deux royaumes.  
Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il devait avoir s'il jouissait de sa double plomberie en même temps, tient….  
Ho et puis flute.  
Elle n'était pas comme cette bande de mauviette, elle irait lui demander.

 

~fin~


End file.
